The Body of a Dreamer
by Cretha Loesing
Summary: Deonys Gwenyn, Ayumu Yamashita or Dennis Waverly: he is the newest and perhaps the youngest member of the kira investigation task force. Just who is the boy behind the long, brown hair? How does he know Kira? Why is he so reclusive, aloof and cautious?
1. Chapter 1

**"Fantasy is escapist, and that is its glory. If a soldier is imprisoned by the enemy, don't we consider it his duty to escape?. . .If we value the freedom of mind and soul, if we're partisans of liberty, then it's our plain duty to escape, and to take as many people with us as we can!" ― J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

"Hello?" The boy said into the cell-phone.**  
**

_"Hello. It has come to my knowledge you know about Kira."_ The robotic voice said. Shock flashed in his eyes, before he smiled.

"Where did you hear this?"

_"Deonys Gwenyn has done several incriminating actions over the past few days. I believe you to be them."_

"I... who is Deonys?"

_"You are, Mr. Ayumu __Yamashita_."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ayumu denied.

_"I'm afraid information has been leaked that you are acquainted with Kira. You are now in danger." _The robotic voice continued.

"What do you mean!" He demanded.

_"Please turn on the television, to channel 53."_

"Why?"

_"There is a news report detailing the incident."_

The boy turned his eyes to see a blurry image of himself pop up on the small television screen.

"...allegedly, a man known as Yamashita Ayumu has met and is related to Kira. Mr. Yamashita-"

"Alright, I'll take your bait;" Ayumu said hostilly, "What should I do?"

_"Where are you currently?"_

"Shinjuku station."

_"Take the train to..."_

* * *

**山下 Yamashita (under the mountain) 歩 Ayumu (walk, deeper meaning: walk your own way)**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"...and_ there shall be two police officers waiting for you there."_

"I'd prefer one."

_"It is not your_ _choice."_

* * *

A boy walked up to the two police officers.

"You are going to tell me that you are the police officers who are taking me to this implied safety, are you not?" he said. The elder police chief looked surprised momentarily, then held his hand out to shake.

"You're Yamashita Ayumu?" He asked.

"Do not speak the name so loudly, but as a matter of fact, indeed I am." The boy answered, head tilted down. His brown hair covered his eyes, and the black hood of his raincoat was pulled over his head. His hands remained in the pockets of his stone-gray jeans.

"Soi-"

"Do you have a death wish? Let us at least go inside the car before we begin introductions." Ayumu interrupted police chief. The elderly man nodded, and all three got into the police issue car. The police chief stared in the mirror at Ayumu. He pulled out, and drove onto the road.

"My name is Yagami Soichiro." the police chief introduced.

"I'm Shichi Aizawa." his companion, an asian with an afro added.

"My pleasure, Mr. Shichi and Mr. Yagami, I believe you already know my name." Ayumu replied politely.

"May I inquire as to who, or more accurately what, is bringing me in?"

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"Is it an organization, an official, or a... person with private business that I am brought to?" Ayumu inquired.

Aizawa's phone rang. He flipped it open and answered

"Hello?" After a few moments, he turned around to hand it to Ayumu. Before he could say anything, the boy took it from his hands.

"Hello Rodi." Ayumu greeted.

_"This is not Rodi."_ The robotic voice answered.

"This isn't my unknown rescuer-of-dubious-intent?" He asked patronizingly. The voice did not answer.

"Ah, I see. Please continue."

_"What do you know about Kira?"_

"Oh, the unimportant stuff: method of murder, name, age, current residence, blood type... the general statistics."

_"Are you Kira?" _Ayumu snorted at the question.

"In your dreams, big boy."

_"Then who is Kira?" _

Ayumu hesitated. He did not know who he was dealing with or where he was going. In essence, he could be dealing with Moriarty or Holmes... It would not be out of the question for this to be Kira or L, but it was also unlikely Kira would attempt something so daring. If he said the name, then Kira could find out, or any devout Kira worshiper, and Ayumu would almost certainly be dead. The information was deadly, and handing it out, was a gamble where the odds were uncertain.

"I'm afraid that information is far too..." Ayumu paused, "sensory to be given out at this time. Does this cause any conflicts?"

_"Toying with me is certainly dangerous, Deonys Gwenyn."_

"I've made myself clear, I believe."

_"Your real name is Dennis Waverly, hometown of New York city. I have your address, and the names of your family and friends. I also have the name, address and number of your ex-wife, Sofia Lanbury._

_"Shall we say, I have no liability if Kira kills these people?"  
_

"You wouldn't dare." Ayumu growled into the phone.

_"With Kira on the loose, you can never be too sure of who will die next."_

"I see." Ayumu flicked the phone shut, and handed it back to Aizawa. It rang again, and Aizawa answered. After listening to the other end, he snapped the phone shut. The officer looked at Soichiro, and nodded slightly.

* * *

The boy sat in the chair, the metal manacles holding him to it.

_"Good morning Waverly."_

"Greetings." Dennis growled.

_"Are you ready to tell me who Kira is?"_

"Ready as raw meat." he responded.

_"The longer you delay, the more likely it is that Kira will kill Sofia."_

"That depends on your willingness to kill, L."

_"Your conclusion is correct."_

"Then your threats are empty."

_"No Waverly. You see, we have Sofia Lanbury currently in custody. She is alive, I assure you, but an overdose of Penicillin is on hand."  
_

"You lie." Dennis growled back angrily.

_"I'll put her on."_

"Dennis, Dennis- are you th-"

"Eleven!" Dennis shouted, interrupting her voice.

"Oh please, Dennis, hel-"

"Twenty-two!"

"Help me they-"

"Thirty-three!"

"Dennis!"

"Forty-four!"

"Den-" her voice clicked off.

_"You have heard, she is alive and well."  
_

Dennis breathed hard. His brown hair hung down, and his hands tightened into fists.

"Damn you, L."

_"Tell me who Kira is, and both of you shall go free."_

"Alive?" Dennis asked.

_"Alive." _L confirmed.

Dennis hesitated, debating silently. Silence filled the air, and the boy began tapping the floor: tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap-tap. he repeated the rhythm several times while he debated.

Tap-tap Dennis paused, and sighed.

"I agree."

_"Very_ good-"

"But I have some conditions to make first."

_"You are not bargaining with me."_

"Sofia goes free, and she is allowed to call me to verify she has left your custody and is both healthy and alive. Then you will let me out of this chair, and we shall discuss Kira. You are free to do what you wish with me after that."

_"Very well."_

* * *

The phone rang in Dennis's lap, as the shackles snapped open.

"Dennis? Dennis? Dennis- They let me out. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Never better madam." He replied. The call ended, as he ripped off the blindfold. Dennis grabbed the phone as he stood up and stretched. He rolled his shoulders a bit then smashed the phone against the wall. Turning away from the Camera in front of the chair, Dennis folded his arms.

_"You agreed to tell me who Kira is."_

Dennis was silent, as his shoulders began shaking. He laughed silently, and leaned against the wall, head down.

"Oh L, you have been caught this time."  
The detective did not respond to his taunt.

"You do not have Sofia with you, she never was in your custody. I was almost certain once I heard that first recording. The words Dennis and help are incompatible in her vocabulary."

_"Perhaps the experience of a kidnapping was traumatic." _the detective implied sarcastically.

"By shouting out the number twenty-two, I was asking her a coded question. I was suspicious when she did not respond with the correct answer. In addition, her three-word-repetition signifies falsity." Dennis replied.  
"Thus I conclude she either was not in your custody, knew she was going to die, or was willing to sacrifice herself for me."

_"A clever response."_

"Thank you."

_"You pass the test, well-done Dennis. I now suspect you of being Kira. You will be released from your cell, and remain under my supervision until I determine whether you are Kira."_

Dennis whirled around, glaring at the camera angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note for 'ya"

"Regular type is english"  
_'Italics in single-quotes are Ayumu's thoughts.'_  
_"Italics in double quotes are anything said with a voice-masking-device. Namely (at this point), L's TV voice."  
_

* * *

A door opened and Dennis tensed. He watched to see an old man enter the room.

"This way, Mr. Yamashita." The old man waited at the door. Dennis (now Ayumu) threw an angry glance at the camera, and followed the man. He was blindfolded, and lead down several passageways. He tried to keep track of the turns, but swiftly became bored and was reduced to humming under his breath.

He entered an elevator at some point, then through several rooms, and outside. The man helped him into the car and Ayumu heard the sound of him entering and shutting the door as well.

tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap-tap; tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap-tap; tap-tap, tap, tap...

"When can I take off the blindfold?" Ayumu asked impatiently.

"As soon as we reach our destination." came the cryptic reply.

"And how long until then?" Ayumu fired off.

"It is a while yet." The old man told him. Ayumu huffed, and leaned back angrily.

"Well I hate to break it to you grandpa, but I am allergic to certain plastics and I think I am getting a rash." The boy responded. To his satisfaction, he felt the car pull over and the man step out.

Ayumu resisted the urge to scratch beneath the uncomfortable blinder. He fidgeted instead, twiddling his thumbs, tapping, waiting impatiently for the man to return. The old man slid back into the seat, shutting the car-door as well.

"You may remove the blindfold."

Relieved, he tore the irritating thing off, and leaned back, exhaling. The skin around his eyes was red and slightly puffed.

"Thank god for mercy."

* * *

Watari opened the door, gesturing for him to enter. Ayumu smirked and walked through the door, proceeding through the entryway and into the room.

Five police officers looked up, as did an Emo kid sitting in a chair.

Ayumu panicked, his eyes flashing to each man.

_'Those two are Yagami and Shinzi. That one looks young, naive and ignorant possibly. There is another that is clearly a muscle-man, and another one that is rather... plain... except for his height. The emo kid is... off-setting.  
'They are looking at... profiles? Profiles on people. They have names, pictures and basic information... possible suspects for the spot of Kira.' _

"Mr. Yamashita, thank you for joining us." The emo kid said emotionless-ly. Ayumu shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with so many stares.

"I am L." Ayumu felt his throat go dry, and the hairs on the back of his neck raised. _'He's like a machine.'_ L said something more, but Ayumu was paralyzed by the staring he received.

The men stared at him, some eyes curious, some eyes irritated, and some eyes simply stared. It was like a nightmare, a horrible nightmare full of stares- testing, questioning and judging him. Always staring...

"Then this is the task force, I assume?" Ayumu's voice wavered slightly, and he mentally swore.

_'Damn you, Ophthalmophobia!'  
_

"Yes, Hirokazu, Mogi and Matsuda- you have already met Aizawa and Yagami. Gentlemen, this is Mr. Ayumu Yamashita- he will be helping us with this case." L introduced them, as Ayumu moved to stand near Aizawa's chair. "Given that Mr. Yamashita does not speak fluent Japanese, I recommend you use English from now on."

"Excuse me L, but he's just a kid!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"I am also the only person in this room who can identify Kira at this moment." Ayumu's statement shocked them all.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Who is Kira!" The normal-looking one demanded. Ayumu swallowed a lump in his throat, regretting his outburst.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Yamashita has declined to reveal the identity of Kira on the basis of personal safety. The only reason he is still alive is because of the alias he is using." L calmly intervened.

"What's stopping you then!" Aizawa demanded. Ayumu's hands shook.

"If Kira disappeared suddenly I would no longer be able to walk the streets. The media has gotten a hold of a picture of me, and I have no doubt that others could figure out I am using an alias rather quickly. My house is no longer safe, neither is my current alias." Ayumu told them, clenching his hands. Several people looked at him confusedly, and Ayumu locked gazes with L. The detective said nothing, and Ayumu grimaced.

"I have no doubt that Kira's death would bring about my assassination as well. I cannot tell his name to you, as the killings would stop and my name would be among the world's most hated. A public announcement would get me killed by any Kira supporter. If I announced publicly that I refused to give out his name, then I am sure several people would threaten and attempt to get me to reveal his identity. Kira- or any of his intelligent supporters- would realize I am a liability and I would be killed. That leaves me two options: publicly announce that I support Kira- which still might result in my death as I am a liability, or disappear until the whole thing boils over." Ayumu told them, looking down at the ground. His fists shook at his sides. Soichiro looked at him with disgust, and Ayumu felt his heart sink. _'I don't know what he was expecting, any smart person would make the same choice. Life over honor.'_

"Yamashita is helping us with the investigation until he can return to his regular life- is that not correct?" L challenged him. The younger man nodded reluctantly. The task force took in all the information with relative ease. _'Why is he not telling them I am a suspect?'_ Ayumu wondered, then shivered.

Ayumu sighed as the policemen's eyes turned back to L.

"Now, I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I had no other choice. I've determined that Kira is not among us." There were several sighs of relief at L's statement. Ayumu looked up, his eyes focusing on L as he wondered, _'Were they treated the same way? Were they bound in a chair and brutally questioned as well?'_

"Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that we are all innocent?" Soichiro asked. Ayumu swore quietly under his breath.

_'They can't be. No one who went through the same would ask such a question.'_

"Well, to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira. But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need." L responded, looking at the Police chief. Ayumu glared at the floor, _'L just called me stupid.'_ A phone rang

"Excuse me." L pulled out a cellphone.

"Unbelievable. He tells us to turn off our cell phones." Matsuda said quietly.

"Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You got the key, so let yourself in." L said over the phone, and Ayumu tensed looking quizzically at L.  
"Watari is on his way."

* * *

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." The old man said. _'So his name is_ Watari...'

"This person is Watari?" Aizawa asked skeptically.

"Um, what about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asked. Ayumu wondered what he meant.

"If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I'm Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki." He replied. _'So Watari must be some sort of helper to L, in order for him to contact the outside world.'_ Ayumu mumbled an embarrassed reply.

"Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust." Ayumu would have rolled his eyes at the older man's explanation, were it not for the fact that the man said he normally his face. _'Who does that? Why does he need to hide his face? I mean, L is certainly using an alias, so it would only make sense for Watari to use one also. And if I have seen anything, L is powerful enough to use the police to get me locked away for some time. That could only mean that only they, L and Watari, know their real names. So what would be the problem with faces?'_

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel honored. Hahaha." Matsuda laughed nervously, and Ayumu snickered. Soichiro glared at him abruptly and Ayumu forced himself to smirk back.

_'What? The naive idiot said the most obvious things- why are you looking at me all angry-like?'_

"Well then, I've brought those items you requested. It's all here." Watari addressed L, and Ayumu noticed the case in his hands.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone?"

"Yes." Watari pulled out several police-issue IDs from his jacket. "Gentlemen, these are your new police IDs."

"But what for?" Aizawa asked.

"Our names and ranks are false." commented Soichiro as he looked at his ID.

"Why did you give us fake IDs?" Ayumu mentally face-palmed at Matsuda's question- having figured out the answer.

"As you know, Kira requires a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premise in mind, and I think it should be obvious why." L responded. _'A name and a face? I'm safer than I thought. My alias was a lot more useful than I imagine.'_

"Yes, but of all the people, the police shouldn't use fake IDs!" Ukita exclaimed.

"Enough. What choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as you're working on this case, I think we're going to need all the protection one can get. It will be foolish not to use them." Soichiro answered. _'I'm beginning to like you, Mr. Yagami... you're intelligent, not to mention reasonable.' _There were murmurs of agreement from the group.

"Remember any time you're in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger, make sure to use the name from your fake ID, understood?" L instructed them. The task force agreed.

"Right. And be careful not to take them out while in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that could cause problems for us." Ayumu smirked at L's comment. _'Like that wasn't obvious.'_

"I understand." Aizawa replied.

"Very well, then. I'd like to request that you wear these at all times." Watari said, setting down the case he had been holding. He opened it to reveal five belts. Watari pulled one out and held it up.

"Ah...belts?" Aizawa asked. Ayumi suppressed a smile, _'He sounds so much like Matsuda.'_ Watari held up a belt.

"Each one has a transmitter hidden in the buckle." He said, gesturing to it, "This will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts.  
And when you press the buckle twice like this..." Watari pressed the belt buckle and his phone rang. He pulled out his cellphone and showed it to the task-force.

"My cell phone will ring displaying your name. And I'll call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning, all of you will go to the police station as usual. Then later on in the day, we'll use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki's hotel and his room number. Please use this for emergencies as well." The man finished. Ayumu was impressed, he hadn't expected that elaborate a set-up.

"No way! This is totally cool. I feel like some kind of secret agent going after Kira." Matsuda exclaimed.

"Quiet, Matsuda. This is not the time to be fooling around. Knock it off." Soichiro reprimanded him angrily. Ayumu stepped back as the mental image of the joker flashed through his mind, _'Why so serious?'_

"Yes, sir." Matsuda's shoulders slouched.

"Why doesn't Ayumu have a belt?" Aizawa asked. Ayumu stepped back, but was unable to avoid the stares he received.

"Given that Mr. Yamashita's house is dangerous now, he will be staying with Watari and me." L said smoothly. Ayumu looked down, and noticed his hands were shaking. _'Too many stares, too many stares! I need to get out of here...' _Ayumu thought, _'But... I can't. Not without L releasing my idendity- or sofia's- to the public.' _The men finished putting on their belts.

"Oh, and come to think of it, who's at the police station right now?" L asked.

"Actually no one's there at the moment." Soichiro told him. Ayumu muttered japanese curses under his breath which earned him a withering stare from Soichiro.

"That's not good news. We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to." L told them. Ayumu rolled his eyes.

"I understand. Aizawa, I'll put you in charge of that for today." Soichiro responded.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way. Won't take me long." The man briskly walked out of the apartment.

After a full day, L allowed the task-force to return to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumu stared at the floor as the task-force left.

"Ayumu," Ayumu's head snapped up at L's use of his first name, "Do you have any other allergies that we need to be informed about?" Ayumu shivered at the detective's stare.

"Well I have an anaphylactic allergy to peanuts, and mild allergies to dogs, milk and wheat. Aside from that I'm fine." Ayumu told him.

"Watari, would you please pick up foods that Ayumu can eat?" L asked.

"Yes Rhyuzaki." The old man left the apartment room quickly.

"What was your impression of the task force?" Ayumu looked at L incredulously.

"Why are you asking me?" Ayumu said.

"I am curious of your reaction." L responded in a monotone. Ayumu shook his head and looked away from the detective. His eyes focused at the window.

"Aizawa is easily annoyed- he respects you, though I think he will quickly become frustrated with your actions. Ukita is emotional and a smoker he regards you with respect and is slightly in awe of your mental faculties." Ayumu began tapping the table. "Mogi is quiet, dedicated and has the potential to be an excellent actor. Soichiro is loyal, kind and has a strong sense of justice. He is probably the smartest, and he respects you. Matsuda practically worships Soichiro, and he is rather inexperienced and brash. He tries though, he sincerely tries." Ayumu gazed off into the sky outside of the window.

_'If Eragon could leave Arya then he'd be able to focus much better on his training. He'd be proved competent and he'd gain Arya's trust and admiration much quicker than if he spends his time daydreaming about her. He'd also be able to defeat Galbatorix, and perhaps not be treated so much as an ignorant fool...'_

"Ayumu." L waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Ayumu snapped out of his thoughts, jerking back as L's hand missed his face.

"Hm?"

"I asked why you were more detailed in your descriptions of Soichiro and Matsuda, compared to the rest of the task force." L told him. Ayumu locked gazes with the detective, trying to determine if it was a trap of some sort. Unable to determine the answer, he shrugged and resumed tapping on the table.

"I don't know, they stuck out to me for some reason." Ayumu said.

"Because they remind you of Kira?" L's question came quickly. Ayumu glared at him.

"No; more like they interacted the most in front of me out of the others." Ayumu held the detective's blank stare challengingly. Green eyes met black as Ayumu gritted his teeth, annoyed. He looked away.

_'...There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion. Even with the utterly lost, to whom life and death are equally jests, there are matters of which no jest can be made...' **Ayumu was there, in the seventh room. It was dark, even though light emitted from the hallway. Fancily dressed lords and ladies whirled around in glittering outfits in the hall. Red phantoms flickered in and out at the walls. The room was black, the walls, the furniture, the floor- everything was black n a gothic style. However, Ayumu could just make out the dark gothic window, set with red-colored stained-glass. There was Red death-**_

"Do you like sugar?" L's question jerked Ayumu out of his daydream.

"Do you like sugar?" L repeated at the boy's spacy look. Ayumu looked down, embarrassed.

"A little, I guess... who doesn't?" the boy replied. L stared at him intensely, then stood up and walked away. Ayumu saw him walk to the kitchen, and then returned to his daydreams.

**...red death slowly walked to the first room- the blue room. Ayumu watched him with a feeling of dread growing in his stomach. He ran after the phantasmic figure, as it vanished and reappeared a little ways away. The chase felt... wrong, planned. It was as if Red Death was leading him through the Palace- why? In a moment, Ayumu had his answer.**  
**In the first room, Murtagh sat on the floor with a red dragon-egg in his lap. Galbatorix sat on a throne on one end of the room. Nasuada was bound and gagged with torn pieces of the blue curtain. Arya and Blodhgarn were tied in blue chairs side-by-side. Arya's eyes shown angrily and Blodgharn's eyes widened as he saw Ayumu enter.**  
**In Galbatorix's lap sat a green egg- the third one. He caressed the hard green surface gently, watching Murtagh with eager eyes.**  
**The Red egg rocked. Ayumu froze. Cracks spider-webbed all over the egg, and Galbatorix stood up -leaving the third egg on his chair- and approached Murtagh and the egg. Ayumu's eyes widened as Murtagh crawled forward, dumb as a baby, to follow the egg. The egg suddenly shattered, revealing a small red hatchling. Murtagh reached out but Galbatorix snatched up the egg.**  
**Ayumu gasped. Galbatorix said several words over the hatch-ling, undoubtedly placing a spell over the dragon in the ancient language...**

Hands shook his shoulders.

"Ayumu? Are you all right?" L asked.

"I'm... I am fine. I ju-just..." Ayumu stuttered as he met L's empty eyes, "spaced out."

"If you say so, Ayumu." L looked doubtful but didn't respond. Ayumu stared at his hands, his mind wandering.

"The bedroom is over there if you feel tired." L broke into his thoughts. Ayumu looked at him, and briefly wondered what the detective saw. He sighed.

"I am going to bed then." Ayumu told him. The detective nodded as Ayumu stood up. He could feel L's eyes on him all the way to the bedroom door- before Ayumu closed it and staggered into the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayumu gasped.

Galbatorix looked up at him, and smirked. Murtagh's eyes were fastened on the red dragon -Thorn- that squirmed in Galbatorix's hands. Galbatorix looked at the dragon, and without taking his eyes off of Ayumu, set the dragon on the floor. Murtagh stared at the dragon intensely, as the dragon slowly crawled towards him. The king approached Ayumu, a demonic smile lighting up his features. Ayumu shuddered, but could not move.

The dragon reached Murtagh and Ayumu's eyes widened as Murtagh layed a hand on the dragon. A bright flash emitted from their contact and Murtagh fell back, unconscious.

"Welcome Gideon." Galbatorix smiled as fear flashed across Ayumu's features.

"I see you've noticed the newest rider," Galbatorix continued, looking at Murtagh, "As it so happens, I know that the next one is within this room." Galbatorix gestured to Arya. Ayumu's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately, an elf would not serve my purposes," Galbatorix looked witheringly at Arya, and moved in front of her. The madman drew his sword and put it to the elf's throat.

"What are you doing!" Ayumu's incredulous question brought a smile to Galbatorix's face. He grinned at Ayumu menacingly.

"I'm testing you. If you pass the test, the elf will live. Fail, and she shall pay with her life." Galbatorix told him, and Ayumu gritted his teeth.

"What do you want me to do?"

Galbatorix chuckled like a maniac, "Idealists, they're so predictable." Ayumu glared in response.

"There is a chest beside my throne, open it."

Ayumu clenched his fists and took a step forward, fighting the magic that held him in place. Using every ounce of strenght he had, he stalked across the room, past an unconscious Murtagh, to the throne. He kneeled by the side of it and tensed as a smoky breath hit his nose. Shruikan was on the other side of the cloth-map of Alagaësia.

"Open it."  
Ayumu found himself unable to resist, and his hands carefully opened the chest. He stared in shock.

"Bring it out- but be careful not to touch."

Grabbing the leather straps, Ayumu pulled out the purple egg and stood up- showing it to the mad king and the elves. The egg rocked slightly.

"Bring it here." Galbatorix commanded.

'Avoid touching it- if you can.' Arya's voice reverberated in his mind. Ayumu looked at Arya, his eyes meeting hers. He slowly descended the steps to the throne, then tripped as a red figure entered the room.

Red Death! It was Red Death! and behind him in the hall lay Brom and Oromis, sprawled out dead on the floor, covered in blood. Brom's face twitched slightly, and his eyes were closed as if asleep, and then he was dead. Oromis's vacant eyes stared at Ayumu eerily.

There was a bright flash of light that streaked across Ayumu's vision, and he jerked as if a hundred volts of electricity rushed through his veins.

He sat up, in horror, seeing the purple dragon curled up on his chest. He looked up at Arya, as her eyes misted over in hopelessness.

'What have I done...' He thought, staring down at the sleeping, purple abomination in his arms.

Galbatorix clapped, the sound echoing in the room.

"Welcome to the dragon-riders." he smiled evilly._**  
**_

* * *

Ayumu struggled to sit up in his sleep. His breathing was heavy, and he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles gradually turned white. Suddenly, he relaxed, and fell back onto the pillow.

* * *

"Please retrieve the other dragon egg from my throne." Galbatorix requested politely. Ayumu shook his head, moaning 'No...' as his body protested tiredly. However he could not resist, he had no strength left. He found himself retrieving the green egg, and bringing it to Galbatorix- leaving his purple dragon asleep on the floor.

"Set it down, and roll it forward." Ayumu did so, and as the egg hit Arya's foot, it rocked. Galbatorix muttered words under his breath and the egg rolled backwards. Ayumu moved out of the way of it, and watched as it hatched into a small green dragon on the floor in front of him.  
Arya gasped.

Red Death moved behind her as Galbatorix lowered his sword. The small green dragon, Fírnen, slowly crawled toward Arya. Ayumu tensed, but found he could not move. He stared at Arya in horror. Her eyes flashed to meet his as Red death laid a hand on her shoulder. The dragon collapsed on the floor, whimpering.

Arya stared at Ayumu, fear and confusion in her eyes.

"You have an hour to live." Ayumu choked out. The she-elf's eyes widened, and she twisted her head to see Red Death behind her.

Galbatorix opened his mouth to speak- when suddenly there was a loud crash. Saphira broke into the room, as Eragon jumped off her back. Galbatorix stuttered fearfully and ran, stumbling into the hallway. Ayumu heard sounds of a struggle, and winced at the snap of a bone. Then Glaedr and Brom stumbled in from the hallway, supporting one another.

"You," Ayumu whirled around to see an angry Eragon, "you let him do that to her..." His sword arced through the light, flashing different shades of blue..._******  
**_

* * *

Ayumu jerked up in bed, panting hard. He stumbled out of the bed and over to the door. Shutting his eyes, Ayumu forced himself to stop panting like a dog. He sighed, heart pounding in his chest, and opened the door.

"Mr. Yamashita, glad you could join us." L's monotone voice greeted him. He and various other officers were staring at the glowing TV screen. Ayumu plopped down on the floor next to L, thinking, _'thank goodness they aren't staring.'_

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." L commanded.

"OK. Let's see." Aizawa looked through several video tapes stacked up on the nearby table.

"I think it's next to that." Matsuda said.

"Oh, here it is." Aizawa pulled out the tape, and put it into the TV.

"Um, so based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the West entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11 pm. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote Line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's gonna be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42 p.m., um, oh thank you very much, Watari." Matsuda took the Ice-cream from the old man, "Umm, and at 4:42 p.m., he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Ayumu's eyes widened, _'He's missing the envelope!' _Ayumu opened his mouth to speak.

"It's quite strange, don't you think?" L commented, stopping Ayumu from saying anything.

"I'm sorry. What do you find strange?" Soichiro asked. Matsuda practically repeated the police-chief, making Ayumu snort.

"We know that Raye Penber got on the train, and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope." L concluded quickly.

"Um, what do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"If you looked carefully, he is holding an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." Ayumu said quickly, smirking at the glare from Aizawa.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." L corrected.

"Oh, you're right! It's there under his arm, " Aizawa paused, leaning forward in his excitement, "But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that."

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects." Soichiro stated. Ayumu was about to reply but L cut him off.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely the very end here, " L played the tape, "it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the door's close. You can see right here." Ayumu covered his face with his hands.

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Soichiro asked.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" Ayumu could feel the detective's stare burn into his back.

"That's impossible." Soichiro responded, slightly incredulously.

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well." Ayumu sighed as L returned his focus the the television.

"There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance.

"Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption, and figured he could get away with such a bold move."

_'Or he prodded Penber into acting like that in order to make you suspicious. Penber could also be reaching for help, or that envelope on the train.' _Ayumu thought, right before he drifted off.

* * *

"Yes? ...Yes, would you please hold for a moment?" Watari put his hand on the phone. "Ryuzaki, it's Ukita at the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us."

"Right. Then give Ukita the number for line 5 and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it will be safer that way." L addressed him, then turned to Matsuda. "Mr. Matsuda, it's OK for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually please turn it on right away."

"Oh, sure." Matsuda turned on the phone, and to his surprise, it rang right away. L snatched the phone from his hand and Ayumu bit back a snicker.

"Yes, this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division." L drawled. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Raye Penber's fiancee, "He then turned to Watari and spoke with a japanese accent, "Naomi Misora." Watari nodded and began typing away at the computer. Then Watari turned the screen to face him. The detective's eyes widened as recognition flashed in them.

"Well, apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiance died." L clicked the call off, handing the phone back to Matsuda as he passed both him and Aizawa.

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it …" Matsuda's naive comment left him speechless.  
"Suicide." Aizawa concluded darkly.

"No. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention, she was also an excellent FBI agent. If anything, it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira... it appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead." L paused in his thinking.

"Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing." L announced suddenly and sighed.

"In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well. Who are these two individuals he was investigating?" Soichiro asked. L turned, looking over his shoulder at Soichuro to gauge his reaction. Ayumu's eyes widened, _'I could have been seen by Kira...'_

"Deputy Director Kitamura, along with... Detective Superintendent Yagami, and their families." L told them, and Yagami gasped.

"At this stage, I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households." L announced. Ayumu's hands shook, and he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

_'I could have been in the room with Kira- even someone closely related to- or in alliance with Kira!  
'Soichiro is probably the smartest of the group, he could possess intelligence akin to L. Unlikely, though with enough planning- he might be able to pull it off... who knows what someone who rivaled L could do?' _Ayumu thought rapidly, and realized he was shaking.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki-" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I don't see how you can even consider this. If it got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands- We'd all lose our jobs." Aizawa exclaimed.

"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" L snapped back. Ayumu grinned, _'Aizawa just got PWNED!'_

"R-Ryuzaki, what are the odds of that Kira is in one of these households?" Soichiro asked. L looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe 10%. No, it's closer to 5%." It was clear he was lowering the percentage for the chief.

"Seriously? I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk." Matsuda said incredulously.

"No. Of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it." Soichiro said determinedly. _'That's the smartest thing I've heard an officer say... it's noble to the point of praiseworthiness.'_

"Chief?" Matsuda uttered, as shocked as Aizawa.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it." Aizawa and Matsuda gasped behind Soichiro.

"And make sure that you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house -and that includes the bathroom." The man added.

"Thank you very much. That was my intention." L bowed his head slightly.

"Come on, chief. You don't have to agree to this." Aizawa whined.

"Yes, he's right. Think about your family. You have a wife and a daughter at home, don't you?" Matsuda added. Soichiro whirled around angrily to face them.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact -but there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough. Now I suggest you keep quiet!" Soichiro snapped at them. Ayumu stood up to back up to the wall. He might have been on the other side of the room- but if the cheif became violent and managed to get to him... Ayumu would be completely at his mercy.

"I'm sorry." Matsuda slouched.

"No. It's OK." said Soichiro softly, as he put a hand to his forehead. "Excuse me." L moved to crouch on the couch.

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance on their home." L told them, shooting a look at Ayumu. He had the decency to look baffled. A thought ran through his head, _'That's the second time L has honored you, Soichiro. I only hope it's worth it.' _

_"_Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?" L asked. Watari looked up from his desk.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time -provided we know when both houses will be empty." Watari informed them.

* * *

Ayumu pressed his ear against the door, listening. Aizawa and Matsuda were about to speak, but Ayumu hushed them with a look that clearly said, _'Aren't you curious too?'_

He heard the two men discussing in japanese, and cursed quietly. Ayumu stood up, and quietly walked back to his room. He opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you curious about what's going on in there?" Matsuda asked.

"Or are you to afraid to go through with it?" Aizawa muttered. Ayumu turned around, pretending not to hear his comment.

"Until I gain the ability to speak Japanese, their conversation will remain hidden to me." Ayumu told them with a smirk. He entered his room, and shut the door.

The two investigators exchanged glances.


	6. Chapter 6

QUICK BUT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE. READ IF YOU WISH TO HAVE SOME IDEA OF WHAT'S GOING ON.

1) this entire chapter, and part of the next one, is a dream.

2) Ayumu's real name is Gideon K. O'Callaghan. (he's irish.)

3) This is the gist of the chapter: Ayumu (Or Gideon, but I'll be referring him by his Alias, 'Ayumu Yamashita', for simplicity's sake) is in a dream in this dream, he is forced to relive Kira killing him, until he can remember vital information that he has forgotten. He has a 1-minute break period between each 'Kira-killing', where he talks to a dream-version of L. Note: everything in this chapter is a dream. None of it is reality.

4) If you decide to read the chapter, Richard Strongbow was the first englishman to invade Ireland.

That being said, you could also just read this summary-explanation-thing and skip to the next chapter.

PM me if you are confused.

**Warning: This chapter contains swear words used in Ireland. I will not translate them**

~Cretha

* * *

A man stood upon the field. His eyes were flaming orange, and his hair was a vibrant shade of red.

The soft structure of his body spoke of Asiatic heritage, though his hair said otherwise. He was tall, 5'8 passing Ayumu's 4'8 height. He was also muscular. He wore a school uniform- from a prestigious school judging by looks. His appearance bespoke of neatness, he looked like a snotty rich kid groomed to take over his father's booming enterprise.

His posture bespoke of confidence, his eyes were cold and deadly. In his hand he carried a small black notebook, and a pen was tucked behind one ear.

"Gideon O'Callaghan... is that right?" The boy asked Ayumu. Ayumu nodded, frozen in horror. The boy wrote it down and smiled.

"Forty seconds..." he said, looking down at his watch, "anything you want to tell me?" Ayumu shut his eyes, seeing red numbers blur- quickly decreasing from 9 digits to one to nothing.

* * *

He jerked up, breathing hard. L sat next to him in a chair.

"You didn't tell him did you?" L asked. Ayumu stared at the detective, confusedly.

"Tell what?" He asked. L sighed.

"We've been over this O'Callaghan," L told him, "you need to remember what we last talked about." Ayumu looked at L in confusion.

"Watari, please bring some coffee, Mr. Callaghan has forgotten again."

Ayumu's head whipped up to see Watari vanish out of a doorway. Then he noticed he was in a room, the hotel room where he met the task force. the lights were off, and it was dark. He could just make out a figure in the corner of the room.

"Soichiro Yagami?" The figure nodded in the darkness.

"Soichiro, please leave the room. Mr. Callaghan needs to remember." L addressed the man. Soichiro vanished into thin air.

"Now," L faced Ayumu, "tell me what you can remember." Ayumu stared at where the police chief had been.

"Don't focus on him- focus on remembering!" L snapped.

"I was!" Ayumu retorted. L didn't respond.

"I remember this man..." Ayumu began, "He had red hair, asian, 5'8 height. He called me by my name- how do you know my name?"

"Please continue." L told him seriously, ignoring Ayumu's question. He glared at the detective angrily, refusing to speak.

"I will not play your little glaring contest, Gideon. Focus instead on what you remember, rather than satiating your damn childish curiosity." L scolded harshly. Surprise flickered on Ayumu's face, then he sighed.

"In any case, he asked me if my name... was Gideon O'Callaghan. And then he wrote it down, I saw red numbers, and I woke up here." Ayumu told the detective. Watari entered the room, and L silently took the cup of espresso. The detective handed it to Ayumu as Watari vanished into the darkness.

"What about before that?" L asked. Ayumu choked on the scalding coffee, his eyes widening.

"I was in my room, you were watching footage of the Yagami household with Soichiro."

L sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You remember less than I was hoping."

"Alright, since you are the 'all-knowing, unbeatable detective', tell me what I don't know." Ayumu challenged him. L gave the boy a withering look.

"The man that killed you was Light Yagami, Kira-" L began. The detective faded away into darkness.

* * *

Ayumu woke up in the same place as before. He stood up slowly, noticing Light-Kira.

"Gideon O'Callaghan... is that right?" Light asked Ayumu.

"Light Yagami," Ayumu snarled back, "Kira." Light smiled back and wrote down the name.

"Forty seconds..." he smiled, looking down at his watch, "anything you want to tell me?"

"I hate you." Ayumu fell to his knees and Light-Kira laughed. He toppled over, eyes sliding shut. Red numbers blurred across his vision- quickly decreasing from 9 digits to one.

* * *

Ayumu jerked up in a chair.

"Do you remember this time?" L asked.

"What in the name of Richard Strongbow just happened! DID I JUST DIE AGAIN?" Ayumu asked.

"Calm down Gideon." L told him. Ayumu grabbed his shirt, raising a fist.

"You better tell me what the Feck is going on here, or I swear I'll-"

In a second, L had twisted his arm and around and pinned Ayumu to the ground.

"Do not threaten me, Gideon. I would win that fight." The detective's voice was dead serious.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT PATRICK IS GOING ON! LET ME UP YOU FOOL EEGIT!"

"When you are calm and thinking rationally I will answer your question. I also do not appreciate being called an idiot."

"YOU PLASTERED SLEEVEN!"

"Watari, would you mind handing me that dishcloth?" L asked politely.

"Manky Langer!"

"Please refrain from using foul language, or I will be forced to Gag you."

"You Fecking Locked Doss-" L shoved the cloth violently into Ayumu's mouth.

"When you decide to cooperate I will answer your questions." L told Ayumu, straddling the boy's back. Ayumu glared in response, but his muffled yells stopped.

"Good. To answer your question, you are dead." Ayumu rolled his eyes.

"So are Naomi Misora, Ukita, Watari, Soichiro, Wedy, Aiber and an undetermined number of criminals, not to mention me." L continued.

"We only have a few more seconds, so it would be pointless to begin explaining to you now. And yes Gideon, " L told him, "You are going back to be killed again."

* * *

Ayumu jerked up. Seeing Light, he rolled up to his feet.

"Gideon O'Callaghan... is that right?" Light asked Ayumu. He froze, eyes showing shock

"Light Yagami, Kira," Ayumu snarled back then abruptly looked confused, "Hasn't this happened before?" Light glared back and wrote down the name.

"Forty seconds..." he smiled, looking down at his watch, "anything you want to tell me?"

"You fecking Moran, why in the name of hell did you have to do this!" Ayumu fell to his knees and toppled over, eyes sliding shut. Red numbers blurred across his vision- quickly decreasing from 9 digits to one.

* * *

Ayumu jerked awake. He found himself bound and gagged in the chair, sitting across from L.

"Are you ready to hold a civilized conversation?" L asked him testily. Ayumu glared at the detective, then nodded. L watched him for a moment, then untied the gag. Ayumu spit the cloth out of his mouth, deciding he hated the taste of dish-washing liquid.

"Now would you tell me what the-" Ayumu caught a look from L, "eff... is going on." The detective folded his arms.

"Please!" L smirked at him.

"Very well Gideon. To put it plainly, you know how to stop Kira, and until you figure out how to do so, you are doomed to be relive your death at 1-minute intervals." L told him.

"What kind of sick dream is this?" Ayumu demanded.

"It's not a dream Gideon. I worked on the case for a long time with you- until Light killed you, Watari and I." L responded.

"What are you talking about?"

L sighed.

"Beginning at your memory of falling asleep: I confronted Light Yagami, and met him at his school multiple times. The details are unimportant, however I ended up inviting him to join the task force. Light Yagami met you at the Task force headquarters." L glanced at his watch.

"The time is almost up, you will black out again shortly."

Ayumu groaned.

* * *

Ayumu woke up in a kitchen.

"Hello Ayumu." Ayumu looked up to see Light enter, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Light." Ayumu watched him suspiciously. Light looked frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" The Kira-suspect sighed in response.

"My dad and I got into an argument." Light said. Ayumu nodded.

"He wants me to spend less time on the Kira-case, and more time at school."

Ayumu stared out a window, looking over the grey, rainy city.

"Do you go to school?" Light asked. Ayumu looked at him, and shut his eyes.

"I used to go to public school, but..." Ayumu paused, "since my mother fell into a coma, I have not been going."

"I'm sorry," Light was silent for a moment, "doesn't your father worry though? I mean, you don't ever go home." Ayumu looked up and glared hatefully at Light.

"My father was at a party with some friends, got drunk and ended up crashing the car. He died several years ago." Ayumu told him.

"I'm sorry." Light told him.

Ayumu blacked out. He saw several numbers flash in front of his eyes.

* * *

Ayumu woke up with a groan.

"Would you like to continue where I left off?" L asked. Ayumu nodded.

"Eventually a second Kira appeared. She released several videos to Sakura TV, and during one, Ukita died. However Soichiro managed to get in and grab the tapes. He brought them back, and surprisingly made through it alive. With the DNA we collected from the tapes, we confined Misa Amane, Light's most recent Girlfriend, as second Kira. Eventually Light put himself in confinement, and during the confinement both Light and Misa lost their memories.  
"I set a trap, and they both passed suspiciously. I then announced that Light Yagami was a suspect for Kira, and handcuffed him to me. The team then moved to the Kira investigation headquarters, a building I built, and Misa, Light, you and I moved in...

* * *

Ayumu stared at the blond girl with a mixture of horror and disgust.

She smiled at him, "Konichiwa, Watashi-wa Misa desu."_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Light Yagami laughed demonically in the large warehouse. He looked evil, maniacal, insane even. The sight was enough to turn blood to ice, and send any monster running. However the sound far outdid anything Ayumu had ever experienced.

"That's right. I am Kira." Light paused, facing the wall. "And what can you do? Kill me right here?" He taunted. Ayumu's eyes widened.

"Hear this; I'm not only Kira, but I am also God of the new world! Kira has become law in the world we now live. He is the one who's maintaining order. I have become justice. The only hope for mankind. Huh, kill me?" Light spread out his arms.

"Is that really the right thing to do? Since Kira has appeared 6 years ago, wars have stopped and global crime rates have been reduced by over 70%. But, it's not enough. This world is still rotten with too many rotten people! Somebody has to do this!

"When I first got that notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do , I was the only one who could. I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! The purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one, who can create a new world, is me." Ayumu was chilled to the bone. He stared, terrified at the maniac in front of him.

"NO!" A young, authoritative voice argued. Ayumu found himself staring at the small albino boy on the floor.

"You're just a murderer, Light Yagami. And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind. You yielded to the power of the Shinigami and the notebook. And you have confused yourself with a God. In the end, you're nothing more than a crazy serial killer.

"That's all you are. Nothing more and nothing less." Ayumu stared in shock at the boy's precise analysis, and seething voice. Who was he?

"Near! Here's some food for thought." Light Yagami paused. "That notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese task force headquarters, are they both real?" Ayumu's eyes widened at the innocent question. He looked at Near, and to his dismay, the snow-white boy was actually considering what the killer was saying. Ayumu opened his mouth to stop it... but couldn't speak... couldn't speak..._**  
**_

* * *

Ayumu woke up screaming in bed.

"I remember now! I remember now!" He shouted.

"I've only been to America once- a vacation with my mother and father, no. Those people I thought were my parents are not them! Anna Soffie and Braxton O'Callaghan are not my parents!"

"Why couldn't I remember... how could I forget..."_  
_

_~{[Flashback]}~_

_A pair of twins walked across the street._

_"Sir?" The boy asked._

_"Do you know where Death Note is?" He asked. The elderly man smiled, and looked across the street at an exact mirror image. The two sides of the street were literally mirror images of each other- with the exceptions of the twins._

_"No, but the man over there does."_

_The boy looked at the other man, then looked at the one he was talking to._

_"But sir, he is you?" The girl told him, shivering in the cold. The man smiled at her sadly._

_She was small, thin- her ribs were visible underneath her dirty, ragged clothing. Tangled red hair fell to her hips, the vibrant red easily visible underneath the mud. Her face was pale, and freckles were just barely visible __beneath the grime. Her eyes were a dark green, tinged with gray. Dark bags highlighted her eyes, stripping her face of any youthful innocence it might have once had. She had clearly seen terrible things, and her sad, serious face attested to a life of poverty on the streets. _

___She wore a white, blood spattered tank-top underneath an over-sized, soaking men's shirt. It was an ugly white-and-blue plaid pattern, the thick cotton would have been warm if it wasn't drenched from the pouring rain. Her legs were covered by a pair of leggings so dirt-encrusted the color was indecipherable. A pair of soaking, mud-caked socks covered her feet._  


___And yet... there was something about her that bespoke of a deep strength. Something about her... something about her spoke of quiet determination. A silent courage that kept her going day-by-day.  
_

_"That man is called Roger Ruvie. I am Rinald Ruvie." He told her, when he finished staring. _

_"Could you do something for me?" Rinald asked the girl as her twin brother inspected the apples. She nodded vigorously._

_"Go over there, and tell Roger Ruvie, his doppelganger congratulates him." _

_The girl held out a hand expectantly for a coin. The long sleeve of the shirt slid down to reveal a purple splotchy birthmark that ran from her elbow to her hand. Rinald laughed and shook his head._

_"Roger will pay you." _

_The girl dashed across the street as Rinald laughed. The image of the girl and Rinald suddenly shattered, as the men lifting a large mirror dropped it. Glass shattered everywhere, and both Roger and the girl were gone._

_~{[End of flashback]}~_

"Mr. Yamashita!" Watari shouted, shaking Ayumu awake.

"What? Watari!" Ayumu punched the elderly man straight in the face. Needless to say, Watari hardly batted an eye.

"Easy Mr. Yamashita. You were screaming in your sleep." The old man comforted. Something dawned on Ayumu's face and he paled suddenly.

"Mr. Yamashita? Are you alright? You look quite pale." Watari looked at him, and Ayumu saw the older man's concern. He calmed suddenly, his face relaxing into tiredness.

"I'm fine... I just need some time alone." Ayumu told him, but Watari could easily see through him.

"Are you sure? You were screaming about 'Shattering Mirrors', someone called 'Rinaldo' who can 'see through glass', and 'a book on the other side'." The elderly man comforted.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Ayumu sucked in a breath, knowing that Watari knew something was up. He looked eyes with the grandfatherly figure, then looked away as if the man's gaze burned him. Watari reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Ayumu jerked away like his touch was acid.

"Please..." the frailty in Ayumu's voice surprised Watari, "just go." The last part was said with venom, and Watari -who was now thoroughly confused- stood up and left. As the door clicked shut behind him Ayumu sighed.

His shoulders slumped and he hunched over, shaking. Ayumu slid off the bed, hugging himself as his body shook like a leaf in a windstorm. He weakly pulled his legs to his chest and curled up into a ball.

"Why?" came the hoarse question. He sobbed, then half caught himself and choked on it.

"Why, why me?" He rasped hoarsely.

"Why in the name of all the Fecking Gobshites out there did he have to choose me?"

Then the tears came. Ayumu howled and wailed like a broken wolf all night, his haunted sobs and his wailing cries put even the Banshee to shame.


	8. Chapter 8

A very-very-**VERY** obvious disclaimer for y'all:

**CRETHA LOESING DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT AYUMU YAMASHITA, HIS WORDS, AND SOME OF THE REACTIONS TO HIM. IF SHE DID, LIGHT YAGAMI WOULD HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT MUCH QUICKER BECAUSE OF HIS POOR ACTING AND SOME VERY OBVIOUS CLUES THAT WERE OVERLOOKED BY L. **

(I'm not saying I'm smarter than L. I'm just saying some obvious stuff was overlooked by him, regarding their evidence. Not much, but just enough for me to poke fun.)

* * *

Ayumu stumbled into the room tiredly. He rubbed an eye, and stared out at the task force. His eyes fell on Light Yagami. He jumped.

"Ah, and this is Ayumu Yamashita. He is working with us as well." L and the rest turned back to Light. Ayumu froze in the doorway.

**"**You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station, but were never aired. For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." L told the teenager, leading him to a chair in front of the television. Ayumu eased himself to a nearby couch and put his head in his hands.

"I understand." Light replied.

"We will begin now." L told him.

Ayumu tensed as he heard footsteps approach him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Matsuda's tentative voice asked.

"Yeah..." Ayumu looked up at the detective, suspicion and caution flashing in his eyes, "I am fine -just did not sleep well. Kira."Ayumu waited for the man to leave him alone.

"I know, it's scary isn't it? Never knowing if you're going to wake up in the morning, always worrying if Kira will get your family..." Matsuda went on after that and Ayumu buried his head in his hands. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the mental images. Memories of a thin, drugged man flashed through his mind.

"Ayumu?" Matsuda asked tentatively. Ayumu realized he was shaking. He took several shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. It didn't work.

"Look I'm... I am adopted, okay? I grew up on the street so I do not really have the happiest memories of my childhood..." Ayumu said haltingly.

"Oh, oh... ummm, sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive there-" Matsuda rambled nervously as Ayumu put a finger to his lips and pointed towards Light and L.

"So, what do you make of this, Light? Have you come to any conclusions?" L asked. Ayumu smiled as Light stood up.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Light announced.

"With Kira's power? W-what do you mean by that, Light?" Soichiro asked. _'Acting skills, you impress me more Soichiro. By reacting so Light Yagami cannot look to you the way a child does to a parent- for the truth. However without Matsuda and Aizawa's exclamations, this act is very see-through, almost cliche.'_

"At the very least, I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and a face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that." Light came to the conclusion, and Ayumu clapped appreciatively, a lazy smile on his face.

"I-It's the same." Aizawa stuttered.

"That's almost exactly how L, I mean, Ryuzaki said it." Matsuda gasped.

"I think you are exactly right about that. We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira." L announced. Ayumu grimaced, knowing what was going to happen. _'Light is now irreversibly part of the task force, thank you.'_

"So you knew about this all along, Ryuga, sorry, Ryuzaki? Which means this was just another one of your tests?" Light asked. _'The name-switching doesn't make you sound more innocent, Light.' _Ayumu thought angrily, glaring at the floor

"It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided, then. First, we must focus on stopping this copy cat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks the sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original. If so, we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira." L concluded. _'Unnecessarily long. The idiot is a complete fan-girl, hence stupidity and ridiculous obedience. Both equal the gullibility factor.'_

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out of my mouth." Light said, and Ayumu looked up to see the boy stealing a glance at him. Ayumu looked around suddenly. _'Wait, where's Ukita? He's never been late before, never. And Matsuda has a higher chance of being late then him. So where is he?'_

The conversation continued in the background, as Ayumu mentally ran over the last time he had attended a meeting, what had happened and been agreed on.

_'I must have been asleep for days, I've missed a lot... wait.  
'The Dream, L and Watari... Soichiro... could that be real? Could... no I can't be...'_Ayumu grimaced as a fiery pain raced through his head.

_'It was.' **A blank gray plain spread out in front of Ayumu, barren of all life...**  
_

_'I come from another world, another earth, where this one was a manga/anime... made by Tsugumi Ohba... which means...'  
_

_**Ukita ran out of the car. He ran up to the door and tried to open them. **_

_**"Damn it's locked!" He pounded on the doors, shouting at the guard to let him in. The guard shook his head.**_

_**"You idiots!" Ukita stepped back and pulled out his gun. He froze, his eyes widening as a shock wave rippled out away from him. Ukita shook as the gun slowly slid out of his hands. He clutched his chest and stared down at the weapon. He reached to press the button on his belt... **  
_

_'Ukita... I wasn't able to save Ukita...'_

_**Ukita collapsed. Dead.**  
_

"...don't omit the part that says "You are free to kill L," then I'm gonna end up dead." L's voice was the first thing Ayumu heard as he jerked out of his trance. Light laughed nervously, as if at his own stupidity. Ayumu shivered, and exhaled quietly.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him, I'd probably demand you be killed. I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you like." Light responded.

"Sounds good- Aihara. The script is ready. I'll leave it to you." L said

"All right." Aizawa responded.

* * *

It had been two days. During that time, Ayumu had refused to speak to Light, despite the boy's repeated attempts to become friendly with him. He knew that Light needed his name because he was a liability, and that with a second Kira on the loose, he was not safe.

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira." Watari announced over the and Matsuda gasped exclamations of shock.

"I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape that we've received, and in the meantime I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can view it on your end." Watari said as Ayumu heard feet walk to the computer screen.

"_Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry. I'll follow orders and do as you say._" The voice said. _'Gee, someone's a bit earnest to please.'_ Ayumu thought sarcastically.

Aizawa and Matsuda's responses were almost exactly the same, and Ayumu smirked. He found it somewhat amusing how they reacted so similarly, yet how Aizawa considered himself so much more intelligent then Matsuda. Yet, they were both equally irritating.

"_I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry. I will never try to kill you. That's a promise._" The video continued. Light gasped.

"What's this having the eyes supposed to mean? Is it a code?" Aizawa asked. _'No you group of blasted idiots. It's the ding-dong shinigami eyes that give the wearer the power to see your insignificant name! Why am I the only one who get's this?'_

"Yeah." Matsuda agreed. _'Way to be intelligent, idiot no-2.' _Ayumu thought._  
_

"_Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You'll think of something. And when we meet, we can confirm identities by showing our Shinigami to each other._" The video said. _'Misa is so obvious. It's pitiful, really.' _Ayumu shook his head.

"Shinigami?" The task-force exclaimed. L screamed, freaking out as his chair fell over.

"Ryuzaki! You, all right?" Aizawa asked. Ayumu laughed quietly, and stood up to join the rest of them.

"Shi-shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami actually exist?" L asked, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Ayumu gasped sarcastically.

"Yes you idiot." Ayumu announced, making the task-force turn and look at him.

"That's impossible." Matsuda exclaimed as Ayumu walked up to join them.

"Obviously they don't exist." Aizawa added.

"Listen to yourself. Of course shinigami don't exist." Light added. L locked gazes with Ayumu.

"What amazes me, is mankind's ability to deny reality, and substitute it with the past. Simply because a new idea has been introduced to you -one that sounds ridiculous- does not mean it is impossible. May I remind you how mankind cannot fly, the world is flat and of the 'colored's' cowardice and obvious inferiority to white man?" Ayumu asked them.

"That has nothing to do with this. Those were all ignorance of the past, this is ridiculous." Soichiro responded. Ayumu grinned, but is grin faded as he turned away from them. They were staring... staring at him. Testing, judging... forming dangerous opinions that could result in the death sentence. All of them were.

"Ah, that is how you view it with a modern perspective. However a person living and growing up with those ideas would consider you ridiculous." Ayumu responded, trying not to let his voice waver. his hands shook slightly.

"Then what do you make of 'the eyes'? Surely you cannot 'divine' what that means." Soichuro responded. Ayumu clenched his teeth, tensing angrily. _'If I reveal much more there is a chance I will change the storyline... damn you, Soichiro.' _

The silence lasted a second, an interminably long second. Ayumu fought to control his irrational fear and anger. He moved his hands in front of him, noticing that they were shaking. Then it dawned on Ayumu... Kira would be watching. Light Yagami needed to get him alone, to threaten him... Light, Kira, wanted him dead...

"Mmm...You're probably right, Light, but I remember that Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami." L broke the icy silence. Ayumu quietly took several deep breaths.

"So based on that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all. That will differently explain why we are hearing the same words." Soichiro responded.

"I don't think so, because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live after going to all the trouble of getting him to appear on the TV? The real Kira wants him dead. So it doesn't make sense." Light concluded.

"Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one and this new guy. They could have already met and decided to use the word shinigami as a way to confuse us." Aizawa suggested. Ayumu pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"No. I'd say that's unlikely. It's as Light says. If the two Kiras were connected, I don't think the impostor would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me that the copy cat has his own agenda, and he is acting independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original." L concluded.

"Wow. Or just maybe it is because he was so compliant with the Kira?" Ayumu asked sarcastically. He could feel their stares burning into his back, and his hands trembled slightly again.

"He starts out by thanking Kira. Dear god, what was the purpose of that? Then he goes all, 'You're perfect, so you'll think of something' and 'don't worry, I'll do exactly what you say'. Who repeatedly assures an unknown?

" 'I really want to meet you.' That was a dead give-away. 'I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry. I will never try to kill you, and that's a promise.' bla-bla-bla. Again, do you repeatedly assure a person you have never met that you won't mess up?" Ayumu asked them. The task force looked at him curiously.

"Here is what the message is really saying:

" 'Thank you so much for talking to me! I think you're super smart, and I totally idolize you in every way. Then we can meet, and introduce our shinigami to each other so we know for sure. I have a special power you don't, but don't worry I won't kill you. Don't worry, because I am on your side. I mean it, do not worry, because I am so dedicated to you. I promise.' " Ayumu said sarcastically, "Is it just me, or is this dude an obsessed fangirl?" There was silence, after Ayumu's rant.

"I think you're right. He's acting out of the interest in Kira. The word shinigami could very well be some reference to their killing power. Saying "We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other" probably means that they confirm their identities by somehow demonstrating their ability to kill." Light said. Ayumu facepalmed, _'Damn you Kira, why do you have to lead them in the wrong direction?'_

"Yes, that's it. Based on their messages, we can assume that the word shinigami must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we just need to convince this copy cat to tell us what that is." L said.

"So will you respond and force him to be more specific? We have to be careful how we handle this. We can't make it too obvious that we're asking, otherwise he'll realize we're not Kira." Light said.

"That is such an obscure thought, glad you put it out there. I would have never come to the same conclusion." Ayumu said sarcastically. Light shot him a glare.

"No. From now on, it's best that we leave it up to the two Kiras." L responded, making Ayumu turn around in surprise. _'So he's not the go-go testosterone type...'_

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"I imagine that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with the current situation, now that he's received televised response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention, and as far as he knows he now has it. Also there's that word he used - one that only two of them would understand -we'll arrange to have this reply broadcast today on Sakura 6 o'clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to Kira. And he'll be following this exchange between the copy cat and the one we had invented. Now if I were Kira himself, my priority would be to prevent this impostor from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us, because it means that the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time." L concluded. _'Wow... that was obvious. I thought the ending answer would be much more... I don't know. Something I wouldn't think of.'_

"OK, but let's say that he doesn't respond. Then what will we do?" Aizawa asked in a challenging voice. Ayumu face-palmed for the second time.

"Assuming this person has an ounce of self-preservation and an intelligence able to grasp that Kira-2 is an idiot- he will respond. It is practically a given." Ayumu responded. L looked at him.

"Yes Aihara, I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response." Ayumu rolled his eyes as L continued.

"For one, he might reveal more information that he knows Kira wants to keep secret to pressure him into a meeting. Of course that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting. And what would be more interesting is if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening.

"Ideally, this could provide us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the meantime, let's gather all the information we can on this copy cat." L concluded. He eyed Ayumu, daring the boy to reply. Ayumu's hands shook at the stare and he looked away.

"Ayumu, may I have a word?" Soichiro asked. Ayumu looked at the detective, then shivered. He followed Soichiro out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

**Kudos to AnonMouse524 and WhiteLadyDragon for reviewing so far!  
**

**Important note about the story: **In chapter 7, Ayumu has a flashback to how he came to the world of Death Note.  
Here is a summary of that flashback: there's a street, and both sides of the street look exactly the same, right down to the people, car-lane-directions ect... they're like mirror images of each other. Now, a pair of red-haired twins skip down one side of the street, however they are the only thing not in the mirror image of the street. These twins, the girl and boy, talk to a man, (in our non-death-note-world) called Rinald Ruvie, about death note. The boy gets distracted by the nearby food, and Rinald tells the girl to talk to the man across the street (aka in the death-note-world), Roger Ruvie, that his clone, Rinald Ruvie, congratulates him. The girl then crosses the street (aka goes from our world to the death note world) and talks to roger. The mirror image (aka the death note world), is shattered when some work-men drop the huge mirror. Glass pieces fly everywhere, and both the girl and Roger are gone, replaced with the regular street. (This means the mirror was a portal to the Death Note world, and when it shattered, the girl was trapped in the Death note world.)

Now onto the story!

~Cretha

* * *

"We need to get something straight here." The Police chief said, coming straight to the point.

Ayumu turned back to face the man, his face a blank mask.

"A fight between us is lopsided. In a physical fight, you have strength, weight and height on your side- not to mention experience. A mental challenge would result in damaged pride, and you have had much more schooling than me." Ayumu stated blandly.

"I don't mean a fight, I just think you need to show some appreciation every once in a while." Soichiro growled. Ayumu did not react, tensing as if ready for punches.

"I did not ask for help." Ayumu said irritatingly. Soichiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen. L is... special. He is a world-famous detective, and I'm sure he could be doing something else with the time he has spent on finding Kira. He has also been generous enough to take you in until your house is safe, and offer you a place on the Kira investigation task-force." Ayumu met Soichiro's gaze intensely.

"Stress has been a little high lately. Most of the policemen originally assigned to this case resigned, and since Kira can kill with a name and a face, we are risking our lives every single day. Aizawa and I have families to support, and Aizawa's children are only a few years old. Matsuda is young and has the rest of his career ahead of him, and Mogi does too. Light is taking time off from school in order to help with this case." Soichiro explained.

"Your point?" Ayumu asked blankly. Soichiro sighed, clearly agitated.

"I would appreciate if you would show a little more respect for the members of the task-force. We are risking a lot-" Ayumu cut him off.

"Now tell me what, exactly, was the task force's reason to join the Kira case?" Soichiro clenched his teeth at the interruption, but Aryumu sowed no reaction to his angry death-stare. The man ran a hand through his hair.

"It is our jobs, and justice must be served. Also, once Kira finishes killing off the bigger criminals, he will kill more petty criminals, and eventually he'll be left with innocents. No one will be safe." The Policeman responded.

"And your son?"

"He wants to become a detective." Soichiro told the boy.

"Now tell me why the fecking hell I joined this." Ayumu demanded.

Soichiro was silent as he stared at the boy. Ayumu shook slightly, trembling as he stood up.

"I didn't do anything. I'm not studying or working in Law enforcement. I don't have some strange desire to solve cases- and I couldn't care less about you're so-called justice." His voice rose slightly.

"Nobody will be safe with Kira around. Society could collapse." Soichiro persuaded.

"Society can shoot itself in the head for all I care." Came the angry retort.

"What? You're a part of the world too! Don't you care about others?" Soichiro exclaimed.

"Screw the world. They never cared about me." Ayumu responded despondently. Soichiro was about to respond, when Ayumu turned around to face him. The small boy's eyes were wet with tears. Soichiro was moved with compassion.

"What about yourself?" He asked softly. Ayumu stared at him, eyes slowly going out of focus.

"I do not matter." He said, clenching his jaw. Soichiro was shocked.

"What if you.." The policeman trailed off, horror and shock showing in his eyes.

"...die?" Ayumu's voice cracked. He bent his knees, adopting a fighting stance. The boy held up three fingers.

"I. Care. Not." He growled out of clenched teeth. Soichiro stared at the boy, and Ayumu fought to hold back tears. He blinked rapidly, but one managed to streak down his cheek, tracing a line to his jaw. Soichiro stepped forward, holding out his hands in a gesture of peace.

Ayumu glared at him, with red-rage-filled eyes, "To hell with the world. Damn L, and Kira- damn the whole lot of you for dragging me into this coffin." Soichiro's eyes widened with realization.

"You're suicidal." He said. He grabbed Ayumu's wrist and tugged down the sleeve. Long scars traced down the boy's veins.

Ayumu shoved the man away, taking him by surprise. Soichiro grabbed the boy's raincoat, as Ayumu sprinted forward- making the policeman stumble behind him. He unzipped it and slid out of the plastic material. The hood came off to reveal reddish brown hair as Ayumu swung around a corner. Soichiro took off after him and skidded around it to see Ayumu stand in the elevator. He ran down the hall... and stopped short of the elevator doors closing.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: this chapter contains some swearing and references to drug/adultery. You have been forewarned.

Although Cretha Loesing would like to take credit for Death note, it's brilliance does not belong to her. She only owns her OCs: Rinald Ruvie and Ayumu Yamashita.

* * *

Ayumu stalked through the streets. Glowing neon signs, advertising sex, alcohol and gambling lit up the street. Face calm, he eased himself through the crowd. Several girls along the sidewalk pointed, stared and whispered.

"Did they just take you out of the oven? Boy, you're hot." A blonde woman shoved in front of him.

"You know sweety, my lips won't just kiss themselves." The brunnette beside her winked suggestively.

"I..." Ayumu stuttered, then grew disgusted, "No. No! Get away from me you sluts!"

"Gosh, Freak!" The Blonde pushed him away.

"I know, doesn't know how to have a good time..." the two walked past him, shoving Ayumu to the side.

He hunched his shoulders and stared at the ground, sticking his hands deep into his pockets. Ayumu turned down a side Alley, glancing nervously over his shoulder. Hurrying down it, he suddenly slipped and landed on the ground. He reached up, and a hand gripped his, hauling him up.

"Nobuyuki?" Ayumu peered at the shadowed face in front of him.

"Ah, Ms. Cathlan. How are you this fine evening? Are things going well? I haven't seen you recently- have you changed your mind? My offer still stands." The muscular Asian man greeted him with a smile. Ayumu rolled up the sleeve of the man's fore-arm, and stared at the figures and symbols tattooed on the man's skin.

"I'm just buying today." Ayumu said.

"Are you sure everything's all-right?" Nobuyuki scrutinized the teen. "It's starting to wear off- you look rather slender. Are you sure nothing's preventing you from buying? 'Cause I can give you some larger dosages if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd like to buy double this time, pick up half now and half later." Ayumu told him.

"You sure? There ain't nothin' I need to be worried about, no symptoms of addiction or other problems?"

"No. Just withdraw the regular amount from my card- it should be all there." Ayumu told the man confidently. A look flitted across his face suddenly, "You do have it right?"

"Yeah." Nobuyuki reached behind the dumpster and pulled out a black back-pack. Ayumu curtly nodded to him, then grabbed the backpack and headed back out into the street.

He continued down the street, staring at the ground as he walked. The pavement was black underneath his sneakers, it reflected the light-displays.

Turning at a corner, Ayumu began to head towards the nearest park. The streets grew brighter, as the sun rose. More people began walking the streets, and Ayumu found it was mid-afternoon when he arrived at the park. The Sun beamed down on him, and Ayumu watched the people playing with apprehension.

Changing directions, he went into the back of a convenience store, and entered the restrooms.

Five minutes later, Ayumu walked out of the store, and noticed a black, luxury car parked in front of the store. It honked at him.

Trying to ignore the stared he got, Ayumu walked around to the driver's window. The window rolled down, and a disapproving Watari stared at him.

"Get in." Was the man's curt command. Ayumu paused for a moment, then opened a passenger door and slid into the seat.

* * *

"Mr. Yamashita." L glared at him from the other side of the room. Ayumu paled rapidly, and his hands shook as he clutched a small black bag to his chest.

"Although your choice of destinations is rather... unique, please take a member of the task-force with you the next time you go out."

Ayumu shivered. The entire task-force stared at him curiously, and Ayumu quickly averted his eyes to the floor. He hunched his shoulders and shrunk under their gazes.

"I had to get some medicine." Ayumu stuttered fearfully. He looked up at L, then glanced at Light.

"Very well," L said, "just ask Watari next time. He can find a better 'drugstore' I'm certain."


	11. Chapter 11

_**"You worthless scab!"**_

_**The bottle crashed down onto the table, sending shards into the air. They flashed and glittered, as the man glared down at the shaking, huddled form under the table.**_

_**Fragments of glass glittered in pale skin, causing blood too bead up in pointillist patterns over it. Bruises patterned the flesh, and red blood soaked auburn hair.**_

_**"I don't work just so you can throw shapes you jaded scab!"**_

_**The child whimpered.**_

_**"Stop acting the maggot you sap! Mouldy Scanger! You don't squeel on me you bowsie! I'm you're goddamn father!**_

_**"Slapper, why I'll-"**_

A soft knock jerked Ayumu out of the memory. He panted, breathing heavily as tears streaked down his face.

Hands shaking, Ayumu scrabbled for his backpack, ripped out a notebook and hastily began penciling in it.

L opened the door, calmly shutting it behind him, and sat down on the floor.

"I ran tests on your 'medication'," the detective said in a monotone.

Ayumu scribbled hastily in the notebook, pressing down harder as his focus increased.

"Testosterone," L continued, noting how Ayumu's hand trembled, "not that I expected that, but that puts you in much more danger than you realise."

The sound of tearing paper laced the air, and Ayumu paused, "I'm not addicted."

"No," L took the pencil from his hand, and blood pooled from the dot-like wound on Ayumu's palm, "just another illegal transvestite.

"A _suicidal_, illegal, transvestite-orphan, who grew up with an abusive father and a mother addicted to Hashish."

Ayumu stiffened, "Anna is not an addict."

L was silent.

"She isn't," Ayumu glared at the detective angrily.

"No, that Mrs. Soffie simply was unable to stop taking the drug."

"Was."

"Yes."

Ayumu's hands tightened their grip on the sketchbook, "She's still alive dammit."

"I have been meaning to tell you. Your mother has passed away," L paused, taking a moment to observe Ayumu, "she died a few days ago. You were sleeping at the time- having nightmares. I informed Watari that waking you during REM sleep, would cause you to remember your nightmare."

The boy looked down at the sketchbook in his hands, and carefully slid it behind him, turning it so L could not see what was scribbled in it.

L held out his hands, "your wrists please." Shamefully, Ayumu held out his arms, furiously shutting his eyes as L rolled back the sleeves.

White lines trailed down the fore-arm, extending from wrist to elbow. Ayumu tried to pull away, wanting to hide himself but L held his wrists in a manacle-like grip.

"Yagami alerted me as soon as you had left, and I sent out Watari immediately after you," L's voice suddenly became cold, "look at your scars." Ayumu violently tried to tug his wrists away.

"Look at your scars, Dennis Waverly," L commanded, then switched so both wrists were tightly grasped in one hand.

He placed one finger at the base of a scar, "feel that?" L traced a newer scar all the way to Ayumu's elbow, "do you even know what you're doing to yourself?"

Ayumu wrenched his arms away.

"I could send you straight to an asylum."

"You're implying you _won't_," Ayumu snarled, standing up as he turned away, "that supposed to build trust?"

"I'm through with it. I'm through with living. With taking all of this guff from people like you, hallucinations, flashbacks, 'not the full shilling' and other effing crap. Why can't humanity just eff-off for a few years. Blow its head off and throw a few Nuclear bombs around- Russia and America can sling them at each other by the bucket-load."

"Mr. Yamashita, you need to calm down."

"I'm leaving," Ayumu walked past L and yanked on the door. It didn't move.

"I instructed Watari to lock the door behind me. He unlock it when I tell him to."

"Manky Eejit."

"I do not appreciate being called a disgusting fool."

Ayumu huffed angrily and stalked past L to dig through his backpack.

"Your knife was removed while you were out."

Ayumu grunted, then looked around wildly before picking up his sketchbook.

"You want to know how much I hate your damn world, damn society, and equally damned work?" Ayumu flipped through the sketchbook. L looked at him expectantly.

"How much, _Gideon O'Callaghan_?"

Ayumu took a step back, shocked, then shook his head, "I should have known. DNA tests? While I was sleeping, right?"

"You forget, your father is in the system. It was child's play, you have very similar DNA to your father- and the Irish terminology and accent narrowed the fields considerably."

The door behind L opened suddenly, and Watari entered the room, "Ryuzaki, Mr. Yamashita- a video has just been released detailing 's real identity."


	12. Chapter 12

Ayumu sat silently next to L. The task force hovered uncertainly around them, Soichiro directly behind Ayumu, and Light by his side.

"_Ayumu Yamashita is an alias for the real criminal- named Gideon O'Callaghan,_" the television blaired.

"Watari track this broadcast," L demanded.

"_It has been deemed suitable by the followers of Kira that he is to die._

"_Gideon O'Callaghan is an illegal transvestite. He, or rather, she- helped her mother, Anna Soffie, purchase large quantities of Hashish and hide them from the police- the woman is currently in a hospital in a coma. Before that, she panhandled for her father, Braxton O'Callaghan, who went to prison several times for grand theft auto, possession of LSD, rape, assault and battery, infanticide, murder and illegal drug sales. The man was caught in a drunken rage, and died a few hours later of high-alcohol levels in blood._

"_Not only has Gideon O'Callaghan purchased her medication illegally and supported her criminal parents- she has assaulted and robbed a policeman, as well as sat back and watched her father commit infanticide. The only reason she has gotten away with these charges is because of the former she went under a false name and of the latter she was the age of five."_

Ayumu wrapped his arms around his legs, curling up as he began rocking back and forth. His knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists, eye squeezed shut as he listened to the broadcast.

"_However Gideon O'Callaghan's crimes do not stop there. Since the age of five she has posted art of dead and dying babies and pregnant women murdered and raped on the internet. She written several accounts about LSD- detailing how to obtain it as well has concealment and the 'pleasures' of its use._"

The television screen went black and silence fell over the room like a heavy fog.

"What kind of a sick, twisted animal are you?" The disbelieving question hung in the air. Ayumu hid his face.

"I grew up in the same house as an abusive, robbing, raping, drunken, addicted, drug-lord. He was my father and a murderer.

"He beat me for seven years straight- and not once did I see a doctor or go to school."

Ayumu shivered, "in his drunken rages he would throw around glass bottles- I have scars all over my body from that. If I didn't bring home enough money from panhandling all day, he would beat my mother- he threatened that if I left he would kill her.

"I was five when he killed that baby. As I remember I arrived to see him raping a pregnant woman. I remember much- but when he was done he cut her open, ripped out the baby, then killed both her and the baby." Ayumu rocked quickly, shaking as his quiet, cracking voice filled the room.

"Anna and I escaped to continental Europe when he was taken in. We never learned about the trial- having done that illegally. Finally, we got involved with some people, and we obtained fake IDs to escape to america.

"However, while living with that... my father, Anna had become addicted to Heroine. In order to overcome it, she began taking Hashish in order to get over it. In the end, she couldn't stop, and we came here to escape the people who got us to America. Anna fell into a coma, and I filed paperwork that a housekeeper was taking care of me, then bribed the woman to only come on days the social services came to check up on me. I attended a public school: the rest you know."

Silence filled the air. Ayumu shook uncontrollably, eyes wide has he breathed heavily- still rocking back and forth.

"You're leaving out the account of LSD," L noted.

"Oh come on, give it a break L," Matsuda whined.

"You're pushing him too hard- can't you see he's on the verge of a mental break-down?" Soichiro defended.

"Shut the effing hell up you fecking gobshites," Ayumu jumped up and shakily walked towards the wall, "you think I want, need or even deserve your effing pity? Save it for those goddamn _animals,_" he glared at Aizawa, "that you see at the side of the road."

"LSD? All I know was that _my father_ tied me to a chair and _my father_ shoved tablets down my throat- or so Anna told me. I don't remember any of that," Ayumu turned to face the wall, "as far as the artwork? I put that stuff online- I draw it all the time. Terrible, nasty, disgusting, violent, gory- take your pick. Poetry? Most of _that_ is all I can remember of most nights with _my father_.

"Wrong? All I know is that I have nightmares. Terrible nightmares, flashbacks, hallucinations- images of a large man holding a bloody knife- or his voice shouting at me- or the feel of his hands around my throat at night. I am unable to sleep for days on end, and I hallucinate he's there..."

Ayumu's voice trailed off, somewhat hysterical, "_he's always there._

_"I can always see him, always hear him- I can smell him, feel him, hear him, see him... he is everywhere...  
_

"You, Soichiro, you asked how I could want to kill myself?"

Ayumu turned around, his eyes wide, voice hysterical.

He stalked towards the police chief, stopping only when Light grabbed his arm.

"I want to die. I sent out my name. Kira _will_ kill me."

"Calm down Mr. Yamashita," L turned around, "Aizawa- go get Watari. Mr. Yamashita will need to see a psychologist. Matsuda- go with him. Watari is at the end of the hall- _do you understand?"_

Two policemen left the room.

"Now _sit_, _now!_" L commanded Ayumu in a forceful tone. The boy whirled around, glaring at L angrily.

"I know it is a lot to process, but _sit down!_" L shouted at him, and Ayumu held up Soichiro's gun, "Put it down you worthless scab!" Ayumu's eyes widened, and his grip slackened. Without further ado, Light yanked the gun out of his grip.

Ayumu hissed at him, and Light raised a fist.

Soichiro backed away, knowing his presence would only agitate the boy. Ayumu looked between L and Light, desperation marking his features.

He suddenly dashed around them, flying towards the balcony.

"Get him!"

Soichiro toppled over a chair, as Ayumu crashed through the glass doors. He rolled over the sparkling ground, and coughed, as Light skidded to a hault in front of him. Light knelt over Ayumu, as the boy began hacking blood.

"K-kira," he stuttered, "you murdering savior... you're no better than _my father._"

The boy convulsed suddenly, "Go away!" he screamed, and Light carefully pulled him up. Ayumu lashed out wildly, stumbling back from the teen and leaning against the railing.

L appeared at light's side.

Ayumu's hands flew to his chest, "I won't play your games."

The boy collapsed: heart attack.


End file.
